La Vie en Rose
by Minami4847
Summary: Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Kise Ryouta mampu bertindak sebodoh ini. Baiklah, dia memang tahu betul jika Ryouta adalah seorang yang bodoh—super bodoh—namun memutuskan untuk berendam di air dingin, terlebih saat ini adalah musim dingin—sepertinya Ryouta sudah meningkatkan level kemasokisan yang dirinya miliki.


Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Kise Ryouta mampu bertindak sebodoh ini. Baiklah, dia memang tahu betul jika Ryouta adalah seorang yang bodoh—super bodoh—namun memutuskan untuk berendam di air dingin, terlebih saat ini adalah musim dingin—sepertinya Ryouta sudah meningkatkan level kemasokisan yang dirinya miliki.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **La Vie en Rose** **© Voly Ichi Yama**

 **2900-ish words**

 **Warning : Missing Scene, Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou menekan tombol _lift_ dengan sedikit gusar. Sialan untuk _lift_ yang telah membuatnya menunggu, sedangkan tangannya yang lain hampir saja membanting ponsel ketika panggilan terjawab oleh seseorang yang bukan dirinya harapkan—mesin penjawab sialan.

" _Dammit_!" Dengan demikian kutukan terlepas.

—TING—

Denting mengikuti pintu _lift_ yang kemudian terbuka, dan sekali lagi Seijuurou menekan tombol cepat yang segera mengantarkannya pada nada sambung seseorang yang diharap segera mejawab. Lama. Perasaan tidak enak membuat Seijuurou semakin gelisah, sementara _lift_ baru melewati setengah lantai dari tujuannya.

"Ryouta, angkat—"

[ _Hallo~ di sini Kise Ryouta ssu nee~ saat ini aku—_ ]

Panggilan ditutup, lagi-lagi mesin penjawab yang menerima panggilannya. Menyerah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali ponsel pada saku kemeja dan fokus pada _lift_ yang akan membuka kembali.

—TING—

Denting kembali berbunyi, pintu yang belum sempurna terbuka segera mengantarkan Seijuurou pada lantai empat di gedung _apartment_ milik sang kekasih tercinta. Tidak perlu menunggu agar pintu _lift_ terbuka sepenuhnya, hanya ketika memberikan akses yang cukup, Seijuurou segera keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar _apartment_ milik kekasihnya.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencapai _apartment_ milik seorang Kise Ryouta berada, tanpa mengetuk Seijuurou segera menekan tombol-tombol pengaman yang kemudian sukses untuk membuka pintu _apartment_. Tanpa ada permisi dia memutar knop pitu, dan berkerut tajam ketika mendapati kondisi _apartment_ milik kekasihnya.

Seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Cemas, Seijuurou kembali meraih ponselnya dan melakukan panggilan pada Ryouta, sepasang kaki miliknya kini mulai melangkah masuk.

"Ryouta, kau di dalam?"

 _'Donna kotoba de nara—'_

Nada dering familiar membuatnya tahu jika Ryouta 'ada' dan mengabaikan panggilannya, berjalan santai masih dengan ponsel berada di samping telinga,

 _'—afureru omoi tsutawaru darou'_

Seijuurou melangkah lurus pada kamar tidur milik si pirang. Tangannya bergerak cepat kala memutar knop pintu,

' _Kono mune ni oboeta hajimete—_ '

dering ponsel terdengar lebih keras ketika pintu kamar terbuka, dan Seijuurou segera memutus panggilannya. Kamar itu gelap, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Ryouta bahkan setelah lampu dinyalakan—apa si pirang itu pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya?

Samar-sama Seijuurou mendengar gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, helaan napas lega terlepas ketika ia memiliki kemungkinan jika kekasihnya tengah mandi saat ini. Kekasihnya itu memang sering mengabaikan segala hal ketika tengah mandi.

Mengingat kekalahan Kaijou dari Seirin hari ini, Seijuurou rasa itu wajar bagi Ryouta untuk mandi air hangat, dia pasti tengah menangis seraya menyanyikan berbagai lagu sedih lainnya. Senyum terukir dan Seijuurou mendekat pada pintu kamar mandi.

—knock knock—

Ketukan pelan, dan tidak ada jawaban dari si pirang. Bahkan tidak ada senandung seperti biasanya.

"Ryouta, ini aku, buka pintunya."

Masih tidak ada jawaban, dan sekali lagi Seijuurou mengetuk.

"Ryouta, kau dengar?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, dan Seijuurou mulai menyadari hal ganjil. Dia memutar knop pintu.

Terkunci.

Ryouta mengunci pintunya.

Ini tidak biasa, benar-benar tidak biasa, untuk seseorang yang tinggal seorang diri, Ryouta tidak biasanya mengunci setiap ruangan.

"Ryouta, buka pintunya atau kudobrak sekarang."

Kembali tidak ada jawaban dan Seijuurou membuka pintu secara paksa, tangan bergerak untuk meraih tombol lampu yang ada di luar ruangan.

Sepasang iris dwiwarna menatap nanar pada sosok pirang yang kini tidak menunjukkan sedikit gerakpun. Cepat Seijuurou mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada bak mandi yang kini tengah memerangkap tubuh kekasih tercintanya. Kecipak air terdengar jelas ketika ia menjejakkan kaki di atas lantai kamar mandi yang sudah tergenang—bahkan Seijuurou abai ketika ujung celana panjangnya dibasahi oleh genangan air.

Seijuurou berlutut— genangan air membasahi lututnya, tangan terulur untuk menarik —cukup— kasar pergelangan kanan Ryouta, dan tangan itu dingin.

Iris dwiwarna sempat melebar untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menunjukkan tatapan datar seperti biasanya—namun terlepas dari itu semua, binar kecewa jelas tergambar pada sepasang iris milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tidak pernah tahu jika seorang Kise Ryouta mampu bertindak sebodoh ini. Baiklah, dia memang tahu betul jika Ryouta adalah seorang yang bodoh—super bodoh—namun memutuskan untuk berendam di air dingin, terlebih saat ini adalah musim dingin—sepertinya Ryouta sudah meningkatkan level kemasokisan yang dirinya miliki.

"Ryouta."

Panggilan itu terdengar tenang meski nyatanya dia mulai khawatir, refleks tubuh membuat Seijuurou bergerak dan mengguncang kedua bahu milik kekasihnya. Sensasi aneh mencubit hatinya, tubuh itu benar-benar dingin, bahkan bisa dikatakan membeku.

"Ryouta!"

Guncangan lebih keras diiringi nada yang meninggi untuk mengembalikan kesadaran kekasihnya.

"Ng—ngh..."

Dan itu berhasil membuat kedua mata si pirang berkedut ringan, lenguhan pelan juga ikut terlepas secara bersamaan. Sepasang iris hazel mulai mengintip, membawa sedikit rasa lega dan Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memberikan ciuman singkat pada pemilik hatinya. Memberi sedikit kehangatan sebelum membantu Ryouta keluar dari bak mandi.

.

.

 _Angin dingin_ _menyertai_ _kepulangannya, musim dingin memang menusuk, dan sepertinya mandi dengan air hangat bukanlah keputusan yang buruk. Setidaknya hal itu dapat membantunya untuk menenangkan diri, dan memberi harapan lain, semoga air hangat bisa membantu luka fisik dan hatinya._

 _Terkadang Ryouta benci untuk menjadi makhluk lemah semacam ini. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan ketika air mata tidak bisa membantunya. Sudah cukup untuk menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan para_ senpai _tidak ada yang memiliki niat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti. Kakinya sakit, bukan hanya sekedar mati rasa, tapi rasa sakit menusuk yang membuatnya berdiri saja tak sanggup apalagi berjalan. Untuk mencapai_ apartment _nya Ryouta bahkan harus dibantu kapten kesayangannya—untung dia tidak ditendang ketika membuat guyonan asal mengenai kebaikan hati sang kapten._

 _Dan bukan hanya kakinya yang sakit, Ryouta juga mulai tersiksa atau perasaan kalah yang kembali ia alami._ _D_ _ia suka kemenangan, benci kekalahan dengan sangat, lalu belum lagi jika harus memikirkan dirinya yang tidak akan bisa ikut bertanding di semi final. Sekali lagi dirinya menjadi beban untuk timnya—meski Kasamatsu -_ senpai _bilang semua ini bukanlah tanggung jawab Ryouta, melainkan milik dia sendiri, namun tetap saja Ryouta tidak bisa menghapus perasaan bersalah yang dia miliki._

 _Singkatnya, si pirang manis ini tengah mengalami stress tingkat berat yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat mandi._

 _Dia agak kesulitan ketika berjalan untuk memasuki kamar, sepertinya Ryouta mulai menyesali perkataan jika dia akan baik-baik saja, dan Kasamatsu-_ senpai _boleh meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, Ryouta benar-benar tidak baik._

 _Membuka pintu kamar, lalu melemparkan tas asal, dilanjutkan dengan membanting diri pada kasur yang empuk. Ryouta menutup matanya dengan kedua teapak tangan. Baiklah Ryouta lelah, dia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya, namun yang justru isak tangis yang keluar begitu saja._

 _'_ Kami-sama _itu tidak pernah adil...'_

 _Tuhan tidak pernah adil, begitulah bagi Ryouta._

.

.

Seijuurou menatap cemas pada sosok ringkih yang tengah kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, dia sudah membungkus Ryouta dengan selimut, penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, bahkan tangan kanannya tidak berhenti mengelus puncak kepala si pirang.

Seijuurou tahu betul sifat buruk Ryouta, ketika dia mulai frustasi dengan berbagai hal yang dialaminya, si pirang Ryouta cenderung akan menyakiti diri sendiri. Perlahan Seijuurou mendengus, seakan tidak ingin membangunkan kekasih kesayangannya, dan tidak lama setelah itu, sebuah ciuman didaratkan pada puncak kepala si pirang.

"Kapan kau bisa menggunakan otakmu, Ryouta?"

.

.

 _Dengan langkah gontai si pirang memasuki kamar mandi, beberapa kali ia menghela napas sementara sakit pada kaki tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Ryouta menyalakan_ _sakelar_ _lampu sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, dengan langkah terseret ia mendekati bak mandi. Memutar keran air tanpa mengaturnya terlebih dahulu, dan tanpa melepas kaos putih serta celana dia langsung merendamkan diri dalam bak mandi._

 _Sensasi dingin menusuk yang khas menyambutnya, Ryouta memilih abai serta membirakan air mulai memenuhi bak mandi. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan berteriak karena dingin yang menyiksa, kali ini Ryouta justru membiarkan semua itu menyapa tubuhya. Tangannya mulai bergerak serta memainkan air yang sudah mengisi dua pertiga bak mandi, kakinya yang sakit sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, dan rasa menusuk mulai membuat tubuhnya mati rasa._

 _Tarikan napas mulai terasa berat, namun Ryouta sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mematikan keran air, maupun beranjak dari bak mandi. Dia menikmati sensasi dingin menusuk yang sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya mati rasa. Bahkan Ryouta sudah mulai mengantuk, mungkin tidur untuk beberapa saat bukanlah pilihan yang buruk._

 _Entah sudah berapa lama Ryouta tertidur, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar dering ponsel dari dalam kamarnya, namun sayangnya dia masih tidak memiliki niatan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Rasa dingin yang menusuk lama-lama membuatnya nyaman. Semua begitu tenang, dan Ryouta benar-benar menikmati itu semua._

 _Setidaknya sampai seseorang mulai mengguncang tubuhnya._

 _Sepasang hazel milik si pirang membuka, dia menemukan sorot khawatir dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya,_

 _"Ng—ngh..."_

 _'_ Akashicchi _..._ kenapa terlihat panik ssu...? _'_

 _Dalam diam, sebelum kembali menutup matanya, Ryouta tidak pernah tahu apakah pertanyaan berhasil diucapkan atau tidak._

.

.

Detik jam dinding terdengar lebih keras dibanding biasanya, Seijuurou mulai membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca, kali ini mengurus Ryouta sedikit membuatnya kesulitan, padahal besok dia memiliki pertandingan final dengan Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga lebih tepatnya. Tapi melihat apa yang terjadi pada kekasih pirangnya, Seijuurou tahu bahwa kehilangan Ryouta lebih mengerikan dibanding memiliki waktu istirahat yang cukup.

"Nghhh..."

Desahan lembut keluar begitu saja dari si pirang, membuat Seijuurou kembali menutup buku dan beralih untuk duduk di samping kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya sekali lagi bergerak dan mulai mengelus puncak kepala Ryouta, helaan napas pelan kembali dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou.

"Ada apa Ryouta? Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Tidak ada balasan selain dengkuran yang lebih lembut terdengar, Seijuurou menghela napas. Kali ini dia tidak memilih untuk kembali membaca buku tebal yang telah terletak rapi di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tidak, saat ini Seijuurou memutuskan untuk terus menatap wajah damai milik kekasih pirangnya. Mata yang menutup rapat, dengkuran halus, kadang dengan begini Seijuurou jadi tahu jika kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis.

Sangat manis sampai-sampai dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan cubitan pelan pada pipi tirus Ryouta. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Ryouta tidak makan? Badannya sampai kurus begini, tadi juga ketika menggendong Ryouta, Seijuurou jadi tahu jika si pirang ini lagi-lagi kehilangan berat badannya. Apa Ryouta lebih memilih mengkonsumsi ramen-ramen instan dibanding beberapa mangkuk nasi lagi?

Seijuurou rasa dia perlu mengintrogasi Ryouta setelah ia sadarkan diri nanti. Tapi saat ini, biarkan dia memandangi wajah malaikan terbaiknya.

"Ryouta itu bodoh, jika besok aku sampai kalah, semua itu kesalahanmu, Ryouta."

Sekali lagi ciuman mendarat pada dua gumpalan lembut milik si pirang, namun bedanya saat ini, kedua mata Ryouta mulai berkedut dan tidak lama setelahnya, sepasang hazel mulai terlihat.

Seijuurou tahu Ryouta kaget akan kehadirannya, namun tatapan yang terarah padanya setelah semua keterkejutan menghilang—

"..."

—benar-benar membuatnya tidak suka.

.

.

Hening di sini terasa lebih lama dan menyesakkan dibanding biasanya. Ryouta membuka mata setelah merasakan sensasi hangat familiar yang didapat dari kedua bibir. Dan keterkejutan membuat kedua hazel miliknya membola, tidak lama karena tatapan kosong serta dingin menyambut seseorang yang kini masih berada di atas tubuh Ryouta sendiri.

Ryouta tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dibanding memeluk dan bermanja-manja dia justru menatap tanpa arti pada sosok Seijuurou. Tidak, dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah beberapa bulan menahan diri —tiga bulan lebih tepatnya— tidak ada pertemuan, bahkan email yang hanya dibalas beberapa kali. Lalu apa yang didapat Ryouta setelah beberapa saat tidak bertemu?

Oh Seijuurou lebih menempatkan perhatiannya pada teman-teman yang lain, bukankah itu menjengkelkan? Sangat. Bahkan hari ini, bukannya cepat-cepat menemuinya, Seijuurou justru memutuskan untuk berlama-lama dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya— yang bahkan Ryouta tidak tahu siapa saja. Bukan hanya itu, Seijuurou juga mengijinkan salah satu dari mereka untuk memeluknya. Padahal Ryouta dilarang untuk menyentuh sahabat biru terbaiknya.

Seijuurou tidak adil, Tuhan juga tidak pernah adil untuknya.

Dan Ryouta benci itu semua.

"Aku benci Akashicchi."

—PLAK—

Keras sekali Seijuurou menamparnya, bahkan Ryouta tahu jika asinnya darah mulai menggenangi isi mulut. Meskipun dia sadar bahwa semua yang dia ucapkan memang salah. Dan Ryouta memutuskan untuk tidak memandang kekasih hatinya.

Seijuurou mendengus, dia tidak menyangka pada akhirnya benar-benar akan melayangkan sebuah tamparan untuk Ryouta, namun apa yang telah terlontar dari mulut si pirang benar-benar tidak bisa diterima. Seijuurou benci dibantah, dan dia benci ketika secara terang-terangan seseorang menantangnya, terutama jika itu datang dari Ryouta.

"Katakan sekali lagi Ryouta."

Ryouta memutar kepala, kedua irisnya masih menatap kosong pada Seijuurou dan saat ia membuka mulut untuk mengulang apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebelumnnya, sebuah ciuman menyambutnya. Ciuman itu cukup kasar, Ryouta berusaha untuk berontak, maka Seijuurou segera mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Hmmpp—!"

Ryouta tidak suka ini, tapi Seijuurou semakin menekannya, menghalangi akses untuknya mengambil napas. Sementara Seijuurou berpikir bahwa ini belumlah cukup, percuma memberi Ryouta hukuman dengan kekerasan fisik untuk saat ini. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Seijuurou mengubah posisi, satu kaki ditempatkan tepat di tengah selangkangan milik kekasihnya. Menindih perlahan kejantanan milik Ryouta —yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tebat— dan si pirang menyentak kaget atas itu semua.

Cukup lama ciuman mereka berlangsung, dan ketika ciuman terlepas, Ryouta mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kedua tangannya masih dicengkram erat oleh Seijuurou, entah bagaimana dia gagal membebaskan diri dari siksaan Kaisar merah satu ini.

"Kau tahu aku benci ketika kau mengatakan hal semacam itu, Ryouta?"

Ryouta diam, dia menahan air mata sekuat yang ia bisa, kenapa harus saat seperti ini? Dia tidak boleh menangis, dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Dan kau tahu aku bisa melakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini, bukan?"

Dengan demikian air mata seorang Kise Ryouta 'pun jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan, bukannya dia takut, hanya saja dengan intonasi seperti itu, Ryouta tahu Seijuurou benar-benar marah padanya. Dan untuk semua itu, dia mulai menangis sebagai tanda penyesalannya.

Seijuurou terdiam, dia tidak pernah tahu jika tangisan rapuh seorang Ryouta akan selalu membuatnya bergeming. Perlahan cengkaramannya melemah, dan detik selanjutnya salah satu tangan sudah mengelus lembut puncak kepala pirang milik Ryouta. Napas berat terlepas dari Seijuurou dan ia memberikan ciuman ringan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"Maaf, aku menakutimu, ya?"

Tangan yang bebas memberikan akses bagi Ryouta untuk mencengkram kemeja putih milik Seijuurou, sekeras apapun dia menahan tangisnya, isakan terus keluar, semakin lama semakin keras, terutama setelah Seijuurou meminta maaf padanya. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas semua perkataan yang sudah ia ucapkan, Ryouta juga tidak henti-hentinya mengucap maaf yang entah Seijuurou bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Un..."

"Mau bercerita sekarang?"

"Un..."

"Jadi?"

Ryouta diam untuk sejenak, mengambil dan membuang napas secara perlahan, dengan posisi menyamping serta berada dalam pelukan seorang Akashi Seijuurou seperti saat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya jauh lebih tenang, terutama ketika Seijuurou tidak berhenti untuk mengelus puncak kepala miliknya.

"Akashicchi bodoh!"

"Aku?"

Alis Seijuurou berkerut, jadi ini semua salahnya?

"Setelah tiga bulan tidak bertemu, dia bahkan lebih peduli pada Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi!"

"Bukannya Ryouta juga selalu memeluk Tetsuya?"

Enak saja Ryouta menyalahkannya. Tidak, Seijuurou tidak suka ini, tapi dia juga tidak memiliki niatan untuk berhenti memainkan helaian pirang kekasihnya.

"Akashicchi juga selalu bersama dengan anggota tim tidak pernah kukenal!"

"Ryouta juga selalu menempel dengan senior yang tidak kutahu siapa."

"Hufft! Selalu begini! Akashicchi tidak pernah mengalah! Dan egois! Dan menyebalkan!"

"Ryouta juga menyebalkan kalau sudah marah-marah."

"Kuharap besok Akashicchi kalah saja!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ryouta. Kalau aku kalah, kau yang akan kurantai selama seminggu."

Dengan demikian Ryouta memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajah pada dada kekasihnnya. Dia mencengkram erat kemeja putih yang Seijuurou kenakan—sepertinya sudah tidak serapi saat dia memasuki apartment milik Ryouta.

"Akashicchi tidak adil ssu..."

Berbisik pelan, Ryouta semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada sepasang tangan milik sang kekasih. Seijuurou diam, dan elusan lembut masih diberikan untuk Ryouta.

" _Kami-sama_ juga tidak pernah adil..."

Kali ini Seijuurou berhenti mengelus puncak kepala si pirang, tangannya bergerak dan mengencangkan pelukan pada tubuh ringkih kekasihnya. Dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut, dan Seijuurou mulai berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan jika hal yang sama terjadi padanya.

"Padahal... aku begitu ingin menang... aku...aku berusaha sekuat mungkin... aku—aku bahkan menghentikan pemotretan untuk terus berlatih..."

Benar-benar, sepertinya kekalahan kali ini adalah pukulan terberat untuk Ryouta. Seijuurou yang tidak pernah dikhianati oleh kemenangan mungkin tidak akan mengerti, tapi jika harus melihat bagaimana keadaan Ryouta saat ini, Seijuurou tahu jika kekalahan sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Aku...punya kaki yang bodoh!"

"Ssstt, Ryouta tidak memiliki kaki yang bodoh. Aku bahkan paling menyukai kaki miliknya, jika Ryouta mengatakan kakinya bodoh, hal itu akan membuatku marah."

Ryouta tahu cara bicara itu adalah cara bicara seorang dewasa pada anak kecil, dia tahu Seijuurou memperlakukannya tidak jauh berbeda dari anak berusia lima tahun, terlebih ketika belaian lembut kembali menyapa puncak kepalanya.

"Bohong."

Seijuurou berkedip, dia sempat membeku kala Ryouta tidak mempercayainya, namun dibanding menyanggah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak berguna... Akashicchi akan membuangku 'kan? Pasti begitukan?"

Sejak kapan Ryoutanya jadi berubah begitu panaroid seperti ini? Haruskah Seijuurou berbangga karena Ryouta seakan takut kehilangan dirinya? Betapa manisnya Ryouta yang seperti ini. Tapi mengagumi betapa lucunya Ryouta saat ini jelas bukan pilihan yang baik. Seijuurou memisahkan pelukan mereka, dia mengambil sedikit jarak sebelum menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya dan melihat penuh pada sepasang hazel yang kini dihiasi oleh air mata.

Senyum terkembang ketika air mata mulai bergenti mengalir.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka membuang hal yang berharga untukku bukan?"

Ryouta diam, dia bergeming tanpa ada satu kata lolos dari sepasang bibir miliknya.

"Sampai kapanpun, meninggalkan Ryouta adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku."

Bagi Seijuurou, Ryouta itu seperti narkoba, semakin ia ingin menjauhinya, maka mustahil untuk berpisah. Semakin orang-orang melarangnya untuk bersama, semakin keras Seijuurou akan membantah mereka semua. Senyum milik Seijuurou kini semakin melembut, dia memberi sebuah ciuman singkat sebelum mendekatkan bibir pada telinga si pirang, setelahnya Seijuurou berbisik pelan pada Ryouta.

"Dan lagi, jika Ryouta tidak bisa berjalan dalam waktu lama, bukankah itu memudahkanku untuk mengikatnya? Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyukai kakinya."

Ryouta berkedip, dan dia kembali menyembunyikan diri pada dada milik Seijuurou.

"Kuharap Akashicchi kalah saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjutkan yang barusan, kuanggap sebagai jimat keberuntungan."

"Eh—matt—chott—AKASHICCHI—kyaaah!"

Dan setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, Ryouta benar-benar berdo'a untuk kekalahan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ＯＭＡＫＥ**

Jauh dipinggir lapangan sosok pemuda dengan surai pirang tengah menatap tajam pada sekumpulan orang yang sedang menikmati pertandingan mereka. Dengan alasan cedera si pirang tidak diizinkan untuk ikut serta, namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat aura si pemilik nama Kise Ryouta ini jadi lebih gelap dibanding biasanya. Bukan hanya sakit pada kaki yang kini tengah diderita, sakit pada pinggang juga sukses membuatnya ingin mati saja. Duduknya bahkan sampai kaku, dan pergerakannya benar-benar terbatasi.

' _Kuharap Akashicchi kalah saja! Hari ini, Akashicchi harus kalah!_ '

* * *

 **[A/N]** Oshu~! Saya php sekali ya? Entah kenapa jadi ngerasa begitu, uh...padahal saya juga pengen nulis bagian AkaKi yang lagi 'anu-anuan', tapi rasanya itu malu sekali.../lalu digebuk/

Ngomong-ngomong judul fanfic kali ini saya ambil dari character song-nya Ryouhei sama Irino Miyu, padahal pengen bikin song-fic dari lagu ini, tapi nanti aja deh(apanya?) Ide fanfik ini juga sebenarnya muncul setelah liat foto cosplay yang rada anu/?/ terus saya kepincut sama temanya, entah kenapa maso sekali dan Ryou sekali, sebenarnya endingnya juga pengen dibikin tragis, tapi malah berakhir kayak gini, entah kenapa niat saya gak singkron banget. Atau saya terlalu baik, makanya gak pengen ngasih kisah akhir yang tragis buat Ryou orz harusnya saya bisa sedikit lebih kejam/hush/

Etto, terus makasih buat Tarou yang udah bantuin Papa buat ngeeditorin fanfik satu ini, masukannya membantu banget ^^ dan typo... uh... rasanya typo itu susah buat ditinggalin. Jangan bosan buat ngeeditorin Papa ya ^^

Terakhir, semoga fanfik yang satu ini gak buruk-buruk amat ya ^^ Saran dan masukannya silakan dituliskan di kotak review ya ^^ kritik juga boleh, tapi jangan pedas-pedas ya, soalnya saya Cuma suka sambal mama/apanya/?/

Sudah, segini dulu, sampai ketemu di fanfik lainnya ^^


End file.
